A talk with Death
by tenchi187
Summary: Duo has a talk with a monk to tell him about history of calling oneself "Death." Duo also will meet the man who started the honor/curse of calling oneself Death. HL/GW crossover
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Highlander.  
  
P.S. This is a stand alone piece but it does relates back to my other story, "Rathla Hebj wa' neH". (There can be only one)  
  
A Talk With Death.  
  
Duo walked into his bedroom at Hope's house. It had been a wild day. Duo collapsed on the bed, not bothering to take off shoes. He felt sleep invaded his body and forcedly drag him deep into dreamland. Duo just sighed and allowed Morpheus take over his body.  
  
In Duo's Dream.  
  
Duo was walking thru a neon bluish mist. As he walks, Duo slowly saw the pikes of the Maxwell Church form. As Duo got closer, he noticed that the church shifted form. At one time, the church was whole, with the voices of little children filling the air. The next moment, the church shifted into rumble after the attack. The cries of the dying filled the day. Duo was beginning to get piss off. He normal dealt with his past when awake, not during sleep. As the Maxwell Church shifted back to it's whole form, Duo looked down at his hands. What he saw, shocked him. His hands change with the time of the church. "What the hell!" though Duo.  
  
Duo became more confused during his dream, a brown cloak person slowly walk up beside him. Duo noticing and angrily turn at them.  
  
"Who is the hell are you!!" screamed Duo.  
  
The person turned and face Duo. Duo was taken back. This person was dress as a monk, with the hood covering his face. Duo was not sure what order the man was from. Duos slowly back off to watch the monk. The monk smiled and threw his hood back. Duo was shocked! There was a monk with warrior's eyes. Duo began to shake. He had not seen eyes like that since…  
  
"Father Maxwell." Answer the warrior monk.  
  
"How did you…." Sputter Duo.  
  
The monk softly placed his figure on Duo's lips. Duo felt an over welling peace and calm fill his soul. Duo felt safe for the first time in this dream. The monk smiled back at Duo. They both continued to walk towards Maxwell Church. 


	2. Hello

Disclaimer: Guess what! I do own Gundam Wing and Highlander! No wait! I don't! I also like to give creative credit to Dante Divine Comedy for inspiration. (it's one of the reason the chapters are short.) Please read and review! Thanks.  
  
  
  
A Talk With Death Part 2 (still in Duo's Dream)  
  
As Duo and the monk walked toward Maxwell's Church, the mist around them began to change. The mist was becoming a darker shade of blue and shapes where beginning to form. Duo stopped suddenly in his tracks.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Duo. "Is this a dream?"  
  
The monk turn and look at Duo. The mist got thicker around them. The monk lifted up his hand, spending his figures out allowing the mist to pass threw them. The mist shifted again, exposing the monk and Duo, then enclosed them again, tighter than before.  
  
"You have not answer my question!" demanded Duo.  
  
"Yes and No." answer the monk.  
  
" What the…." The monk placed his hand over Duo's mouth. The monk flash an annoyed look at Duo. Duo clamed up.  
  
"Shhh… I'm waiting for a sigh."  
  
Duo flash a bewilder look at the monk. "Whatever" though Duo.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Duo jumped! Out of the changing mist, a huge lighting bolt zigzag over Duo's head.  
  
"Was that the sigh?" asked Duo. He was a bit shaken by the bolt of lighting.  
  
The monk laughed. " Yes it is. Oh by the way, my name is Darius."  
  
"Darius, Darius, Darius? Like…?" question Duo, as he ranked his brain.  
  
" The one you heard in Sunday School(1)?" Darius smiled. "Yes, I am that man."  
  
Duo turned and stared at Darius. Then Duo threw his head back and laugh. Laughed and laugh. As the tears tickled down his face, Duo looked at Darius. Darius folded his arms and had a look "No it's true" on his face. Duo noticing the look, fainted. Darius just shook his head and pick up the limp body of Duo. The mist turned black and Darius step into it. Lighting crash, the shapes retreated, and the Maxwell Church disappeared from the horizon.  
  
  
  
Ok. I made Darius the king of Persia. The passage I referring to is in Daniel. I know the name Darius is used a couple more times in the Bible. In this story, it really doesn't matter, just that Darius was once a warrior. The Highlander TV show hints that Darius was the Persian King, but which one, who knows. 


End file.
